Prodigium
by Bleedinglove
Summary: Prodigium meaning monster unnatural thing. Couldn't come up with a name. Anyways the brothers are thrown into the future after fighting a demon, and can't get home. They end up becoming friends with this woman who's there only help. R and R
1. Chapter 1

Challenge 3: Answering a challenge by MysteriousBrunette101. An overview of this story. Basically the brothers have been transported to another time. In the future. Think Dark Angel meets Supernatural. Under the death penalty no one is allowed to use this story. Supernatural doesn't belong to me, and the little bit that does is part of another story. Okay here is an over of the whole story, The brothers get sent to this time period after hunting a demon, they end up meeting this girl who has problems of her own. Now she has to figure out how to get them back home without dying in the process. Read and it'll explain itself!

Cool wind blew across the building's roof, promising rain. Breathing in my throat ached from the cold and was sore from screaming. Looking below me, the city laid out in broken shambles. Lights were on, but they were scattered around, few and far in between. Leaving dark patches across the city. Making it seem abandoned, only it was filled with people. Trying to survive life.

Standing up and walking closer to the edge, I stared straight out. This was my home now. I would never go back, and I sure as hell wouldn't fall for people's lies ever again. My back ached from what they had done to me and my heart ached for me to get started on my mission. Breathing slowly, I looked behind me, through the buildings broken windows and out into the darkness.

Thoughts of what had happened ran through my head. The needles, and the cold tables. Promises of this will be worth it all. Worth all the pain, tears, and bruises. He was the only one that had kept me alive in that cold place. He was the one I was searching for, to see if he was alive.

My gaze returned to the ruins of Seattle. This is where my life would begin, in this city. I had to find him. Bring him back. Looking below me, my heart leaped in my throat. It was a long drop, about 600 feet. I can't be afraid anymore, I reminded myself. Remembering what I was taught, there was no room for fear.

Stepping back, I rushed to the edge, and jumped.

The wind whipped around me, loud in my ears. I reveled in it before opening my wings, letting them catch the wind and shooting me up briefly. As I gained control I glided into the city.


	2. Not in Kansas anymore

**_I forgot to mention before that I will be switching POV. But it will only go from the woman to Dean. Thats it. Originally I was going to do it in first person and third person haha i know confusing so now its just first person. Sorry bout the first chapter being so short. It's always longer in the program I'm writing in until I put it up in FF. Oh well._**

"Damn it Sam shoot it!" I screamed, as I was thrown backwards.

A loud bang filled the air followed by a ear piercing scream. Slapping my hands over my ears, I felt blood trickle from my nose. Why won't it just die I thought angrily. The scream faded and I lifted myself up on my elbows. Sam was on the ground rubbing his head and bleeding from cuts on his face and hands.

Slowly standing up I looked for the harpie, but nothing was here in the old cabin. Rushing to Sam I helped him up and said,

"We've got to get moving now."

Rushing outside, I looked up at the overcast sky. It was clear of the haripe. Where is that damn thing I thought.

"Dean, rock salt isn't working." Sam said.

"You think?" I teased.

Walking backwards to the car, I scanned the skies in case I missed something. Cool metal touched the back of my hand and I turned unlocking the Impala. Opening the trunk I told Sam to watch my back. Searching the guns I grabbed to hands gun and filled them with bullets. Tossing one to Sam and cocking my gun I started to say

"What does it take to-"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Glancing up I saw something fly towards us from the roof of the cabin.

"Damn it!" I yelled dropping to the grass.

The harpie screeched again, showering me with spit. Groaning I jumped up from the grass. This was getting tiring. I swung the gun around the skies, but it had disappeared again.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked coming up besides me.

"You were supposed to be watching my back!"

"I was." Sam yelled as I walked to the drivers side of the car.

"Well you were doing a crappy job of it." I said

Sam shook his head and laughed. Shooting him a glare, I opened the door and opened the dash board. Slipping into the car I pulled out Dad's journal.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sam leaning in.

"Looking, now watch my back."

Sam sighed and I smiled. It wouldn't come just yet I knew that. It would avoid us for awhile, giving me time to search. But dad's journal didn't hold anything about harpies. Sighing I closed it.

"Nothing. How the hell did a haripe get here anyways?" I asked

"Don't know." replied sam looking at the cabin.

I leaned over to put the journal away when Sam let out a yell. Rushing to help him I was thrown down into the seats, something heavy on top of me. I realized Sam was sitting on top of me, he had been thrown into the car. Something tugged at my feet, and I felt claws bite my exposed skin.

"Get the hell off of me SAM!" I yelled.

Tangled, I kicked out at the harpie who let out a scream. Finally Sam and I untangled ourselves and I shut the car door. The haripe rushed the car, and head butted the door. It staggered back and laughing I said

"Take that bitch!"

The haripe glared at me, gray hair falling into old eyes. Her swan like body bent to attack. Leaping she landed on the roof, scratching to get in. You've got to be kidding me I thought.

"What is it with demons and wanting to kill my car!" I yelled flipping over the engine.

The scratches became more frantic as I slammed on the gas. Driving in zig-zags to kick her off. Sam clutched the dash board yelling at me to slow down. Swerving I drove around the cabin and suddenly stopped in the back. She flew off, hitting the hood of the car, bounced and fell off. Sam and I both flew forwards and backwards. Shaking my head to clear it I peered out the bloody windshield

The grumble of the engine was the only sound and I sighed. Was it over now? The old woman stood up, blood dripping from cuts, everywhere on her body.

"Oh come on! For the love of God!" I yelled.

Giving us a bloody sharp toothy grin, her hands circled the air into some symbol. A sharp pain filled my head and I yelled, shutting my eyes. As soon as it came the pain was gone and I opened my eyes.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Looking up, a car coming towards us honked. Letting the brake go, I swerved away and hit a curb. Our bodies rattled in the car again and I shut the Impala off. This car has gone through more things I grumbled and where had that car come from?

"Where the hell are we?" Sam asked

Peering out the window, tall run down buildings surrounded us and you could see the tips of taller well kept building's kiss the blue sky. Sam and I stepped out of the Impala, and looked around.

Where the hell where we and how the hell did we get here? I thought. I remembered the harpie moving her hands around and I pounded on the roof of the Impala.

"It was her! That hag, she did this!" I yelled.

Sam scratched his head and looked at me, "Calm down Dean, maybe she came through with us. We just have to find her."

A feeling of unease filled me. What if we can't I thought? What if we were stuck here forever? Where the hell where we? I thought

"Dean." Sam whispered.

Turning to him, he was looking behind us, finger pointed towards the sky. Following his gaze my stomach dropped. In front of us was the Space Nettle, only it was broken, and run down.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_ A/N: What do ya think? Just to let you know no updating on the weekend. Monday hopefully. _**


	3. Found

_**Ta-Da! Like I said another chapter.**_

Flying lazily through the dawns air I looked for the building that a slip of paper said I would be living at until I found Him. Last night was another failure at finding Tyler, the man I was looking for. Miles and miles of abandoned buildings, sewers, and road. But nothing turned up, not a scent or a clue. I had to quit when a homeless man had seen my wings and started babbling bout the end of the world.

My body ached from flying and I had a headache from not resting. Sunlight hit the glass windows of a 15 story building, making me squint and making the headache flare. Getting out of the glare I saw that this was the building I had to live at now. A building of glass, that housed who knows how many people.

Folding my wings I dropped from the sky, opening them slightly to slow me down and to angle myself to land behind the building. Once my feet touched ground I sagged from exhaustion. My body complained from the pain and I felt like I could sleep for a full eight hours. Fixing my black low razor back tank top I brought my wings close to my body. And slowly picked my way through the trash that littered the back of the building.

Reaching the sidewalk a few people walked around in the early morning. Casting my mind out I shielded my wings from them, so if they bothered to glance at me I would look normal. _Thank god for that gift _I thought.

Walking felt strange after being up in the air for so long and I had to steady myself more than once. _Just another drunk looking person_ I thought and smiled at a woman who glanced at me. Finally reaching the front door I walked into the main lobby, where a table stood in the corner, and in front of me elevators with doors open. It was pretty plain but one of the nicer places in Seattle.

Staggering to the table I peered over the edge, no one was here to work the shift yet. The keys to 308, my room, laid on the table waiting for me to grab them. Collecting the keys I headed for one of the open elevators. Closing the doors, and hitting the button for my floor I sagged against the walls closing my eyes.

My body groaned in relief at some type of rest. Maybe tonight I could resume hunting for him, maybe tonight I could find him. _Always a maybe_ I thought _never a will._ Two minutes later the bell dinged at the 13th floor and I had to peel myself away from the wall. Staggering out, I glanced down the long dark hall. There was no doors on the left wall, while on the right there as at least 5 heading down to the window at the end of the hall.

Luckily no one was down this hall so I didn't have to waste energy at hiding my wings from people. Walking towards the window I tried to find my room, about half way down the hall a door appeared on the left wall.

308 it said in faded gold letters.

Slipping the key into the lock I pressed the door in and it opened with a click and a groan. The first thing I noticed was how big the room was, like ballroom big. _Holy crap_ I thought the second was all the windows, they were everywhere, looking out the city. And it was big enough that I could fly out of them.

Walking into the room, the wood floors ground underneath me from old age. A wall cut the room in half so it was like two ballrooms. Pushed against the corner was a refrigerator, a small stove and some old cupboards. Checking them I noticed they were filled with noodles, chips, soup and other essentials. Like matches, glasses, plates and pots and pans.

"Finally." I said aloud, voice echoing in the nearly empty room.

It was nice to have a place of my own again. Lonely but nice. Grabbing a box of matches I checked out the rest of the huge room.

I found a doorway that was set back into a wall that led to a dark bedroom. My eyes adjusted to the dark, and everything lit up, a dark gray. Candles were piled round on shelves, some on the floor. Lighting them all, color came back to my vision and I saw the dark red bed. So inviting._ So dead tired_ I thought. Hoping onto the bed stomach first I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Gd evning ss." a muffled voice said.

Eyes snapping open I tensed, listening for other voices. And they came, about ten others all muffled as well. Straining my ears I heard things moved around and more mumbling. Leaping of the bed I ran into the main room. Looking out the windows the sun was about half down. 4 o'clock in the afternoon I thought.

More muffled noises and I searched for the source. But couldn't find anything, glancing at the wood floors I dropped to the ground, laying an ear to the ground. The voices were coming from below me. I groaned, wondering what the hell they were doing. So much for peace and quiet I thought.

Standing up slowly I wondered how I could block the voices out. Tension burned between my shoulder blades and I knew I had to fly soon. Looking to the windows again, the sky called to me. Shuffling towards the windows I opened one wide, and let my wings stretch. The cool city air rushing into the room.

Perching on the sill I looked out to the ruined city. The sun lit everything up making it look golden. Below me sat a black long vehicle two guys looking around. Amused I watched as the one with long brown hair pointed out the sky needle. Must be new here I thought.

About to free fall one of the voices below me said something, making me stop. She repeated it and I fell back into the room, dropping my ear to the ground.

"Tyler?"

My heart leaped in my throat and I ran for the door. Ripping it open I dashed down the hall and into the elevator. Dropping down one story, I walked out excitement making my heart beat fast making me almost forget to cast an illusion of normal

Searching the slightly busy hall I came to a door that had a paper on it saying 'Art 101.' Pushing through the door, everyone looked up. The room was like mine only smaller and the sun streamed into the room making everything yellow.

"Can I help you?" asked a blond haired woman behind a white desk.

"Uh..yes. I'm looking for someone, and I was told he would be here." I replied.

"Name?" she said impatiently

Trying not to glare at her I replied "Tyler."

"Oh him, he hasn't been here since the class has started." She said.

Movement caught my eye and I saw a dark haired boy look at me strangely. Damn it, I thought. The illusion isn't working on him. A look of fear crossed his face and I could see he was about to speak. Pain shot through my shoulder and I felt my wings stiffen. Damn it why now!

"Uh," I cut in " Do you know where he lives?"

"Um yea on the top floor." she said, now looking at me strangely.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly and exited.

With no time to spare I rushed to my room. The window was still open and I jumped out of it. Winds filled with air and I breathed a sigh of relief as the tension eased. The wind was in my favor, helping me making my way upwards. Suddenly it stopped and I dropped. My stomach flipped and I smiled. This was the fun part.

I kept dropping until I passed below the smaller buildings that cast permanent shadows on the ground. The guys with the black car were still parked near the building. But they didn't notice as I flew over them about 50 feet in the air. Flapping my wings I started to make my way up towards the roof again.

They said something but I ignored them. They shouted below me, and the thought of the illusion not working crossed my mind. Glancing back the shorter one held a gun aimed at me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to MysteriousBrunette101 and Taiven for reviewing it helps so much! **_

The hair on my neck rose, looking up I saw her flying above us. Wasting no time I grabbed the shotgun that lay between the seats of the car. Swinging it I aimed up at her as she flew straight up a building. Something felt wrong but I pushed the feeling away. She glanced behind, our eyes meeting, and her wings beat harder against the dead air.

The shotgun kicked back as the bullet left the barrel. I saw her falter, wings collapsing_. Yes, finally!_ I thought. The wind picked up and she was shot up past the building.

"No!" I yelled.

"Dean..."

We had lost her again. Glaring angrily up at the building, I searched for any signs of her black wings. But the blue skies were empty. Glittery shards fell from the sky, landed on the ground with soft click. Glass I realized, walking over and examining a shard. Some of them had blood smeared on the edges.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Did you see what level that bitch went in?" I asked him looking up. Frustrated that it disappeared again. This just wasn't my day.

"The top I think, but Dean that wasn't the harpie."

Snapping my head towards him I felt my anger rise. _Why can't we do anything right today_ I thought angrily. Walking towards him and pointing a finger at the building I asked "What do you mean that wasn't the haripie? It flew didn't it?"

"Yes, but there was no swan body. And the fact that the hair was different. It was brown not white." He said seriously.

"Then what did I just shoot?" I asked looking back up.

"I don't know. We can check." Sam replied solemnly.

Sighing loudly I set the gun back into the Impala and grabbed smaller handguns for each of us. Looking up at the building directly I groaned inwardly. _What had I just shot?_ I thought, closing the driver's door. _What the hell where we doing in Seattle, and why did it look like it had been hit by a huge bomb?_

Sam walked ahead of me while I grumbled to myself. Opening the buildings brown glass colored door I stepped in.

"What happened here?" Sam asked softly to no one in particular.

Glancing around I laughed softly. It was like some of the cheaper motels we have stayed in. All run down, wallpaper peeling off the wall, the ground cracked and bubbled up. But it looked like it had happened recently not over the matter of years but maybe a few months ago.

This whole places baffles me I thought following Sam into an elevator. It looked brand new but shuddered sometimes as we crawled our way towards the top floor.

"What do you think happened?" I asked

Sam shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't bother him. But I needed an answer. This was just to crazy, and I have seen a lot of crazy things.

"Come on! Do you think Seattle was bombed?"

"Dean we would have heard it on the news."

"Well how do you explain this?"

"I don't know Dean." He laughed, as the elevator dinged softly at the number 13.

"Do you think its the future?"

The doors opened and Sam let out a laugh, " I don't know Dean, some things you can't explain."

We stepped out into a small dark hall, facing another door. I felt like I was in a maze. Sam was about to knock but I wasn't bothering. Lifting a leg I kicked the door in. The door cracked in the middle and smacked against the wall. Darkness greeted us as we slipped inside.

A hall stretched out to the left of me, a doorway in front of me. Motioning to Sam , I took the doorway and he the hallway. The room opened into a small living room a burgundy couch pressed up against the window. A small circular brow table in front of the couch. Ahead of me was two stairs and some pillars, it opened into a long room. An office shoved into a corner, the windows looking out to Seattle I heard Sam looking around up there and I left it alone

The small kitchen was to my left and I saw droplets of blood on the tiles and on the refrigerator. Paper was scattered everywhere in there. Dropping down I examined the paper in the dimming sunlight.

Blood was smeared all over the paper making it harder to read. A dark symbol decorated the back of the paper. It looked like an sideways S with the word Threshold underneath it.

"Sam." I started.

A loud crash came from the room Sam was looking at. Jumping up I rushed to my little brother's aide. Broken glass crunched underneath my feet as I rounded a corner. A lamp on its side was on, lighting up half the room. Sam was leaning over something and turned when he heard my footsteps.

"Found her." he said.

0000000000

_**A/N sorry for it being short, I had to do a million other things as well. **_


	5. Flashback

_**OK , please don't hate me fellow reviewers I am not teasing you by prolonging them meeting. Lol Just thought you would like to know more bout this bird woman. Anyways this is a flashback on how she came to Seattle and bcuz I"m such a nice person there shall be not one but 2 chapters put up today. Clap! Clap you ppl!**_

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, for the last time!" I teased my sister.

She sighed, her blue eyes searching my face. I knew she was worried about the job I had accepted in Seattle. Going to work for a company we haven't heard of and going alone in her book was dangerous. But the company was going to provided a place for me to live and other essentials. And I think she was a little bit worried that I would get robbed or something since Seattle became really popular after 'The Pulse'. I wasn't to worried.

The company I would be working for was called Threshold. A small company that helped find missing people. Thats' what a family friend told me, she had signed me up since I was looking for a job. The head honcho contacted me and said I was a perfect candidate.

He even told me my first case. And ironically enough it was on a guy I used to know. Tyler. He disappeared about six months ago, leaving Ogden at 18 and I never heard from him. I just assumed he got a great job and got married. But my boss said the parents are worried for him and want me to find him.

I was happy to do it and quite frankly happy to be leaving home. No more abuse from my father. I finally got a job so everybody can finally get off my back about not having one. The only thing I worried about was Jesse, my sister.

"Aeryn be safe okay?" my sister pleaded.

Hugging her goodbye I promised I would be safe and hat I would write every week. Hopping into my 2005 dark blue Volkswagen I drove off, leaving my sister hugging herself, behind. Turing up the radio I swallowed my tears. Running my fingers through my one inch spikes I thought,_ This is my big brake, I can't mess it up. _

Five hours later I was halfway through Idaho. Laughing at how much it looked the same, even though most of the world was falling apart. Specially the big cities. In October of 2006 the Internet crashed around th whole world. Making everyone lose everything.

Now anyone who's watched Dark Angel knows why we call it 'The Pulse.' A kind of dedication to the show of predicting what would happen. Only different year all together. Its ironic really. Only in our case no one knows why the Internet crashed. People tried blaming terrorists but theres no real answer to why it happened. A few people even think it was a virus of Y2K proportions. Personally I don't care, I'm happy to be alive.

24 hours later I was in Seattle, past the sector points and looking for the Threshold building. It was actually out of Seattle a little ways but close enough that you could see the city. The building was more jail looking then anything else, grey stone with windows up high. The thought of Manticore crossed my mind and I laughed, that would just be to funny for words.

Passing a guard I flashed him a badge that was sent to me before I left. Nodding me through I walked into the building. Inside, the floors were of a dark colored stone, and the walls a grey sandstone. A desk lay before me where a woman sat looking at me.

"You must be Aeryn Matheson?"

"Yea, first day here." I replied.

She nodded and left me to look around some more as she typed something into the computer.

"Alright, Doctor Jacobson will be down with you in a moment, you can sit down over there." She pointed me towards a dimly lit room across from her desk where hard seats were placed.

"Thanks." I said, suddenly feeling like something was wrong.

Sitting down I wondered what Jesse was doing, if I had said goodbye to my cat, or if I had locked my car. And why was my boss called Dr. Jacobson? A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up. A man in his early 50's at most stood before me. He had dark gray hair and a look of fake happiness on his face. The feeling of wrong welled up in me and I wondered if I could get out of this.

"Aeryn correct? I'm Dr. Jacobson, I"m so happy to see you." He said, his voice thick with comfort. As if he was trying to calm down a scared animal. He held out a hand.

"Good afternoon." I replied taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well come along, I'll show you around the company and what we do here. Then we can get started."

Standing up I followed him to two brown swinging doors and walked in. I blinked several times at the brightly lit hall. It reminded me of a hospital or an ER like what you see on T.V. I faintly listened to Dr. Jacobson as I we walked past rooms and I tried peering inside. I couldn't never see anything though.

"As you might know, we search for missing people. But do you know what makes us different?"

We had stopped in front of a door, and he was facing me waiting for me to answer. I thought about it, wondering if I had missed something during our conversation. A guy in faded blue shirt and black pants came out of the room we were standing in front of and smiled at me. His dark eyes lighting up as he looked me up and down. _Watch out for him_ I thought

"Uh no. Sorry. To tell the truth this is the first I have ever heard of you guys."

Both men smiled at me and Dr. Jacobson put a hand on my back saying, "Well we will have to change that won't we?"

I gave a weak laugh as he motioned me into the room. My spine tingled, as he opened the door and I half expected some gross thing to leap out and kill us. Instead the room was a small office, white walls and wood floors. The desk was in the middle of the room with small cupboards lining the bottom of the rest of the room.

Dr. Jacobson walked past me and sat down at the desk. Motioning me to sit, he tapped something onto the computer. The other guy stood behind me. I felt like I was on trail or being judged.

"Let me tell you a little more about our company. Threshold is different than other companies because we don't use computers to find missing people we use special people to find them."

_Oooookay. _I thought wondering where he was going with this. Folding his hands he faced me and an evil smile spread across his face. My heart sped up.

"You are now going to be one of those special people. Welcome aboard Aeryn."

"Wh-?" I started and felt something slide into my neck. Immediately I felt drowsy and the feeling of a headache started.

I couldn't speak and Dr. Jacobson's words were drawn out. "Get her to the operation room immediately. We have to get her started, and damn it all to hell make sure you do this one correctly! We have to find him."


	6. Introductions

**_Dun dun dun...okay back to when Sam and Dean find the little winged lady. :) BTW Dean's POV_**.

Sam stood up and moved out of the way, but before shadow consumed him I saw the starting of a bruise coloring the bottom of his jaw. I laughed inside my head, Sam got beat up by a girl! I looked down at what I thought was the harpie, but instead there sitting up against the wall was a 19 maybe 20 something year old girl.

She had long brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. And was wearing a dark blue tank top that tied around her neck with dark blue jeans. Blood was running down her right arm and her left hand was covered in the blood as well.

What amazed me the most though were the two black wings that were crumpled beside her. I felt guilty for what I did. I sank down into a squatting position. Catching her gaze I felt my heart skip a beat. She was glaring at me, and the light from the lamp caught her eyes making them like liquid gold. A predators eyes I thought.

"I"m sorry, I thought you were something else." I said.

She scoffed, her cracked lips parted and she said "I"m sure you are."

I stifled the harsh response that rose into my mouth. This wasn't the time to piss off bird lady. I didn't want to find out what she could do. Instead I tried again and my words came off harsher then I meant them to, "Listen I really am sorry, be happy I didn't put it in your little heart. How was I supposed to know you weren't the harpie!"

Glaring at me she raise her left hand, the thought of her slapping me made me nearly laugh out loud. Instead she flicked it, making blood splash over my face and go into my open mouth. Spitting out the blood I hastily stood up, she laughed.

Glaring at Sam he just shrugged his shoulders. Returning my gaze to her she watched me coolly.

"Well at least I said sorry, what the hell where you flying around for? Hmm! Aren't people afraid of different things in this century? Or are you all freaks?"

Her eyes flashed and she struggled up. Stepping towards me I realized she was almost the same height as me, but an inch shorter. The smell of cool air, and grass filled my nose. Standing ground I glared at her as she hissed,

"Excuse me I didn't realize you owned air. I'm I a prisoner? Wouldn't be breaking news if I am! And I'm the only Freak in this town, I thought you couldn't see me."

That last part she said softly, she brushed past me and walked towards the kitchen. I stood there feeling guilty, Sam stepped away to follow her. Sighing softly, I followed him as well. The elevator dinged and I rushed to the front doors to see her walk into the compartment. One of her glossy black wings hung low to her side and it looked as if every step pained her.

For one moment her wings flickered and I wondered what had happened. Torn between letting her go and helping her I said

"Wait! Is there a way we can help you?"

She turned, her eyes a brown color now. That shocked me and I wondered if the light had played a trick on me. Coldly she replied, "No. Go back to your palace of air and leave me alone."

The doors closed and I turned to the sound of someone in the kitchen. Sam looked at me and held out the Threshold paper.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I think we should help her."

"You have a heart dean!" Sam joked.

Shooting him a glare I wondered if she lived here. Stuffing the paper in my pocket we left the apartment as is.

000000000000000000000000

Down in the lobby I was behind the desk searching for any names. Half hoping maybe it was under woman with wings. But we found nothing, only a slip of paper with a reminder, leave keys out for 308.

"Maybe this is it?" I asked

"Maybe we can try." Sam replied looking over the cupboards.

Motioning him back to the elevators we got in and hit floor 10. As soon as the door opened I knew we were on the wrong floor. Hitting the number 12 button we moved up. The doors opened and I stepped out asking Sam to hold the door. Still no 308.

"One more level." I said, getting back into the elevator.

Sam hit 13 and I joked "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and laughed me off. I thought it was funny I grumbled to myself. The doors snapped open and we stepped out. The hall was dark and I half expected ghosts to be roaming around.

We walked along the hall way and I noticed there was no doors on the left wall. Wondering why it was built like that, a door appeared. 308. Putting on a smile and adjusting my jacket I knocked on the door. No sound came from inside and I wondered if this was the wrong room. Suddenly the door opened and she stood there. Her small eyebrows raised in surprise. When she saw it was us her face hardened. She opened her mouth to speak, but at the last second I cut in,

"My name is Dean, This is Sam and you may remember us. I shot you. Anyways my palace is boring, and we've come to crash at yours!" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aeryn's POV. Sorry for the delay, FF has been acting kinda weird w/ me. Neways here ya go. BTW Winchesterites Supernatural this Thursday PLUS something special on my writing page on the same day. Make sure you look! _**

Closing the door behind me, I shut my eyes and was wrapped in comforting darkness. Various cuts and bruises decorated my body. My left wing ached from crashing through the window, and my right arm throbbed from the bullet wound. And I felt the beginnings of a headache, starting from the bottom of my neck and working its way up. But despite all the wounds there was a greater pain. I felt like my heart was broken in two from the information I had found out tonight.

As I lay in Tyler's kitchen, papers scattered around me, soaking up my blood I had noticed one paper in particular. And it had Threshold symbol on it, an S on its side. A dark circle in the middle like an ink blot. Remembering how my hands shook, how afraid I was of what the paper would say, I had to know. I read what the company wrote Tyler, I felt my heart break, I felt my world fall to pieces around me.

Everything I was told was a lie. Tyler was never missing, he was running away. Away from the company, and I was sent out to kill him. Nothing but a killing machine. The paper had said that I was close on his trail and that he had to move. That I was more accurate than the rest.

But the more I read the more I became afraid. His source said that I didn't have much longer before the tracker would kill me. I was so sick at that point I didn't finish the rest of the letter, then the guys busted in.

Shaking my head from the memory I staggered to my kitchen. Ripping open the freezer door I grabbed a handful of ice. Slipping them into a kitchen towel I grabbed a small knife. Sinking to the tiles I looked at my arm, it was covered in blood but luckily it had stopped bleeding. Placing the knife on my lap I pressed the ice against it. This wasn't the greatest way to get the bullet out but I wasn't going to go to a doctor. And sure as hell wasn't going back to Threshold anymore. I was a rebel now.

My arm started to ache from the cold and I peeled the clothe away from my skin. There was a knock at the door as I slipped a finger in the wound. I hissed as my arm started to throb in pain and started to bleed again. I could feel the bullet, pinching it between my fingers I slid it out.

It landed with a soft clunk on the floor and I breathed heavily. Glancing at the door I wondered who was there. Staggering up slowly I made my way to the door. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight if it was Threshold. Taking a deep breath I opened the door anyways.

In front of me stood the two guys from Tyler's apartment. Surprised I just stood there, I felt my face harden as the realization it was them sunk in. Both of them smiled at me. I was not in the mood for more questions. Opening my mouth to snap at the one that had shot me, he cut in saying,

"My name is Dean, This is Sam and you may remember us. I shot you. Anyways my palace is boring, and we've come to crash at yours!"

I didn't know what to say. Standing there I felt lightheaded and I swayed slightly. It was getting harder to concentrate. Blinking slowly, I moved out of the way. Not caring if they crashed here or not, I needed to lay down. Moving through the kitchen I picked up the knife and bullet and set them on the counter. I'd deal with it later. Blood lay in small pools on the floor and I cleaned them up with the towel that held the ice.

My stomach flipped over and I staggered in the kitchen. What the hell was going on? I didn't think I had lost that much blood. I heard the front door close, the only sound was the guys breathing.

"Do you have a light switch?" asked Dean from the doorway.

Turning I took a few steps toward them. They were still at the doorway, peering in the dark, looking for me. How could I forget they couldn't see in the dark like me? Not saying anything I looked them up and down. They looked like brothers, the shorter one, Dean, held an air of cockiness and acted like nothing could hurt him, even though an air of old pain hung around him. While Sam held an air of gentleness and old pain as well. What happened to them I wondered.

"Hello?" Dean asked irritated

"No," I croaked "But I have some matches to light some candles."

The brothers shifted on their feet and Sam looked around for my voice. Collecting some matches I walked past Dean who inhaled sharply. I felt him go into a fighting stance.

"Relax, just me." I said, shakily.

He snorted offended that I had said that.

Lighting the match, the flame flared into life. Touching it to a black wick the candle came to life. I passed the match through more candles near the first and slowly the room was cast into a warm gold glow.

Both brothers blinked, staring at me from across the room. I was holding onto the pane of an open window waiting till the sickness passed. The air tickled my face, and I felt like I could think clearer.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

Glancing at him I nodded even though I knew my eyes betrayed me. His brow furrowed and he looked at Dean who just watched me closely. Sighing, I felt my question to them burn in my throat. Curiosity got the better of me and I said,

"Why did you come find me?"

The look on their faces told me they didn't know what to say. I laughed mentally, their problem couldn't be as bad as mine. Dean seeing the smug look on my face opened his mouth and said,

"Your the only person we know here, plus I feel bad for shooting you."

It took my brain a minute to process what he had said. Why did I feel so slow? Strangely enough I felt touched that he felt bad for shooting me, he didn't look like the person who would feel bad at doing that. The first part of his answer though confused me.

"What do you mean? I don't know you."

"No, what Dean means is that your the first person we have had contact with here." Sam explained.

Glancing at him I couldn't help but smile, he called me a person. Turning my attention back to Dean, the fire lit his green eyes up. His eyes were haunting, and they kept flickering to the bullet wound and my wings. I tried not to stretch them, half wanting to see what he would do.

"We're not from around here."

Confused I said, "Neither am I."

Dean covered his face with his hands and I heard him groan. Dropping his hands he met my eyes and held them. "What we mean is, this century! Where we come from Seattle isn't crappy looking! _People _live there with real lights not CANDLES!"

Annoyed at his tone of irritation I pursed my lips. Dean's words rolled in my head, what was he trying to say.

"You telling me your from the past?"

Dean's eyes lit up and he exclaimed "Yes! Wait-no...I mean...damn it!"

Sinking to the wooden floors I watched them, waiting for an explanation. I sure as hell could use a distraction. Sam shot Dean a funny look as if to say, shut up before you hurt yourself.

"You could say we are from the past." Sam said. "We got, um sent here, by a demon. Similar looking to you."

A sigh escaped my lips, did they really expect me to believe this? I knew I already believed them, I was fascinated with the supernatural world when I was younger. Now I was something Supernatural. Looking at them the thought of demon hunters arose in my mind and I felt safe.

"A harpie? Fury? What?" I asked interested now.

They looked surprised, and I laughed, which made my body spasm. Dean spoke slowly, still surprise "A harpie...how did you know?"

"Your not the only ones who reads up on that stuff. Can't really tell you its fake cause come on look at me. The only thing I don't get is, why she sent you here. And why do you want my help?" I said.

Sam nodded his head, Dean looked happy and scared. I just laughed to myself, then shuddered as pain rolled through my body.

"Well, we don't know bout the harpie, I think maybe so it would be harder to find her. I"m not sure. As for you well your different. Maybe you can do some crazy magic to send us home or find the harpie." Dean said extravagantly.

Staring at them I mulled in my head what to say to that. Finally I said, "I"m sorry I can't be of any help. I don't know magic, and I can't hone in on a harpie just cause it has wings as well."

Dean's face dropped and Sam scratched his head. I felt bad for not being able to help them but it was the truth. My head buzzed and I closed my eyes, tilted my head back and let out a long sigh.

"Your not an angel?" Sam asked, his voice echoing in the empty room.

_Me an angel?_ I thought. _More like a demon._ _Something damned._ "No. Far from it."

"Then what are you?" Dean asked.

Opening my eyes I staggered up, spread my wings and hands. "One hell of a god damned freak. You can thank humans for this."

They went silent and I felt silly at my outburst. Staggering slightly, I dropped my hands and folded my wings.

Dean pursed his lips and I felt anger rise up in him. That shocked me, why would he care? "Humans did this to you?"

"Surprise, Surprise." I replied.

He sighed and I wondered why he cared so much. He didn't even know me. Sinking to the ground, I turned away from them. I didn't want their pity. Dean said something to Sam and I heard rustling.

"Threshold." Dean said.

Snapping my head to them, I glared at him. What the hell did he know about Threshold?

"What does it mean to you?" Sam asked.

Pulling my gaze to him I bit my lip as I felt my defense of anger waver. Sam held a paper in his hand and he smoothed it out. Holding it up, he showed me the symbol. I had to refrain from touching my left shoulder, where they had tattooed the symbol there. Calling me their own.

"I was made there."

"Like in a test tube?" Dean asked.

Sam and I shot him a weathering glare and he shrugged his shoulders. "No, I had a life before, but I can't remember much of it. Only tiny bits. I was made for a purpose."

"What?" Sam asked softly.

"Killing." I sighed.


	8. Here they come

_What did we get into now? _I thought. Groaning inwardly I could literally hear Sam's brain trying to think of what to say. She looked at us and I knew she knew that we were uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." Sam replied.

I nearly fell to the ground. You don't say sorry to a killer! Thats insane. Thats like if a killer was standing over your bed and you said sorry for sitting up into his knife.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It was my own stupidity." She replied.

Sam urged her to keep speaking by asking, "So this Threshold, what is it exactly?"

She let out a soft sigh and looked Sam straight in the face, her eyes looked him up and down before she said, "Not what you think. They say they search for missing people but in reality its they search for people that don't want to work for the company anymore. They know to much. So they bring in normal citizens in and well look at me. They make us to find the people, but we have the ability to, see in the dark and cloak peoples minds so they don't see our wings. But some can see me, only because, they are either, drunk, gotten into something they shouldn't have or have been touched by the Supernatural."

She looked at both of us, as if she knew the answer already on how we could see her wings. Holy cow, I thought they really thought that through. With what I just found about Threshold made me sick. They had no right to destroy peoples lives like this. The thought of her being a killer left my mind and I only felt sad for her.

God Dean, I thought get a hold of yourself. She continued, "I remember going in and was knocked out. I remember a lot of the surgery and the pain them saying it would be okay. But...my life before then...I don't know. Sometimes I think I really was created in a tube."

Looking at the ground she cleared her throat. Sam and I shifted slightly, the whole time the thought of getting revenge on those crazy ass people. People make no sense, I thought demons do, but people never.

Sam being the big helper her is tried to help her more by saying, "What do you remember?"

"My name. Aeryn. Another woman, I think she was my sister I don't know."

Her face was concentrating on trying to remember, and I could see she was getting frustrated at not getting answer. Sam opened his mouth again to talk and I jabbed him in the ribs to stop. This wasn't helping, just bringing back old memories she was probably trying to bury.

Walking over to her I knelt down next to her. She looked up surprised and a bit worried. I couldn't help but smile felling myself wanting to protect her.

"Come on, its late we should get some rest. Tomorrow we can go kick Thresholds ass." I whispered as we stood up together.

"Give me 10 minutes and we can do it." she replied

"You telling me you sleep for only 10 minutes?"

"Yea, sometimes longer depending how much I need to rejuvenate."

Your joking me I thought as she walked away from us, and into a bedroom. Looking at Sam I could see him laughing, and shaking his head.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"What was that all about?"

"It was nothing, look we've been through a lot it doesn't help to hit her with 20 questions." I said, looking back to the darkened doorway where she entered.

"You like her." he said

"Shut up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up with a start, my left hand stung from the wax that had pooled onto the hard wood floors. Rubbing my neck I stretched, wondering why I had woken up. The big room was dim since some of the candles drowned in the wax. Peeling the wax off my hand I stood up, my spine popping.

Yawning I saw Sam sleeping underneath the windows. It was dark outside, maybe two o'clock in the morning I guessed. Why had I woke up I thought? The feeling of danger was thick in the air and I couldn't figure out why. Slipping to the doorway Aeryn had gone through I tried to find her in the dark. I had to stop soon, for fear of risking I would bump into something and wake her up.

The feeling of doom was heavy on my shoulders and it unsettled me. Whats going on I thought? Turning to leave I felt something light grab my shoulder, spinning around I was ready to fight where Aeryn's voice came from the dark.

"You feel it to?"

"What is it?" I said, relieved it was her.

She didn't answer for a second then said, "I'll help you guys but first we have to move."

"Now? Where?" I asked confused, knowing she was hiding something from me.

"Anywhere."

Trying to form a plan in my mind I heard her groan behind me. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Sure you are, just like you were fine when you opened the door. You looked like you were drunk or in a lot of pain."

"You noticed that?" she grumbled.

I nodded, laughing to myself. But what was she hiding? I opened my mouth to ask her. But her hand came over my mouth and her lips brushed my ear making me shiver.

"Don't say anything." she whispered.

Slipping into my fighting mode I wished I had brought some kind of gun. We heard the ding of the elevator. I heard rustling and remembered Sam was in the main room. Exposed. No I thought, breaking free from Aeryn's grasp.

"Sam." I whispered running back out into the main room.

He was still under the window, awake and looking at me. He mouthed what as I motioned for him to stay quiet. Aeryn brushed by me, the shoulder of her wing tickling my cheek. She motioned for us to blow out the candles as something hit the door.

Without wasting time, all of us started blowing the candles out. Cast into darkness I couldn't help but think how it was stupid to be in the dark. I couldn't see anything, did she really expect to take on whatever it was? The door split and crack, then blew inward. Wood pieces hit my face, and I kept quiet.

Five men came in, wielding guns, and flashlights. The lights were flashed around, and I tried to stay out of the light, sinking back into shadow. The men motioned to each other to spread out. Pressing myself against the wall near the door, I wondered what Aeryn was going to do.

There was a loud screech, just like what the harpy would give out. My heart thudded in my chest as I heard the men scream out orders. The room was lit with gun shot, bullets hit the wall next to me and I dropped to the ground. What the hell was she doing I thought as I army crawled to the door.

"GET OUT!" She screamed at us.

Out in the hall way I jumped up and looked for anything to fight with. Sam jumped out, grabbed me and started to pull me towards the elevator. He was covered in blood, and had a dazed look in his eyes.

"Let go!" I yelled, pulling away, "What are you doing we need to help her!"

"She doesn't need our help." he said, sighing loudly as we stood by the elevator, looking down the hall near her door where gunshots still sounded.

Aeryn screamed again and I was amazed at how much it sounded like the harpy. Ignoring what Sam said I started to walk over there.

"Dean, trust me, you don't need to go there."

Giving him a glare I shrugged him off. She still needed help, why were these people after her?

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Walking towards Aeryn's room I brushed away Sam's shouts. As I was about to step into the darkened room, there was a gust of wind, and I was pushed down on the ground covering my face.

"Time to go." she said breathlessly, wings folding back into place in the hall.


	9. Running

Pulling Dean up from the hallways ground, he looked at me confused. His eyes looked me up and down, looking for any bullet wounds. There was only one, and that was from Dean himself. And it was bleeding again. My neck ached and I rubbed it as Dean asked,

"Who were those people?"

"I'll explain later, we have to leave _now._"

In the elevator I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting any second for it to stop, the doors open and have more Threshold goonies standing in front of us. They moved faster then I had hoped, and obviously knew that I now know whats going on.

"Damn it hurry up."

_Ding!_ The doors opened and I pushed the brothers out. Before I stepped out I opened the main control, and pulled the wires out so the elevator couldn't go up.

"They can take the stairs!" I said rushing past Dean and Sam as they looked at me questioningly.

Outside in the cool air the bullet wound ached. It hadn't healed to much, but at least it wasn't as bad as before. My neck twinged and I hissed in pain.

"Can you at least tell us what the hell is going on!" Dean yelled loudly.

"Dean." Sam whispered and I knew he saw through the flashes of light and gun shots what I had done. He just seemed more surprised then scared.

"Excuse me Sam, but we have Big Bird the killer taking out military men and now were in who knows what! I'd like to know what _we_ are doing!"

"That was part of Threshold, they know I've rebelled you can say."

"What? When did you rebel?" Dean asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Before you guys burst into Tyler's room."

Dean groaned outwardly then said, "Explain."

"Tyler was the guy I was searching for, but I found a paper in his room. He's moved on but now I'm going to be gunned down for failing my job and for finding out what my purpose really was. What I don't get is, how they found me or why they sent military goonies after me. I thought it was going to be another one like me."

"Convenient. More." Dean said walking in circles.

"Where do we go?" Sam asked me.

"Um, the Needle at least until tomorrow. It'll give us a haven for now."

"Get in the car then." Dean mumbled.

Turning I saw their sleek 1967 black Impala, and smiled. Nice.

"Are you getting in?" Dean asked, opening the drivers door.

"Admiring your car."

"Now? In the middle of a company wanting to kill you?" He asked.

"Yea. I've always wanted one of these. Until of course the Pulse."

Looking at him he smiled to himself, as if he approved of me wanting a guys car. His brow scrunched up, as he was about to ask a question. When suddenly I heard glass shatter. Looking up, I saw level 13 windows explode outward and shake.

"Get in!" I screamed as the rain of glass started to fall.

The 13th story lit up with flame and I kicked myself, one of them must have been strapped with an explosion. Dean threw the Impala into reverse and hit the gas. We shot backwards, the wheels squealing. Cranking the wheel a hard right we spun, throwing it into drive, he hit the gas and we flew forwards towards the needle.

0000000

"You have some interesting friends." Dean said, as the needle loomed before us.

"Yea. Great. Peachy." I grumbled.

"Whats the Pulse?" he asked suddenly.

"What you see around you, the failure of the Internet."

"I always knew the Internet was bad." he laughed looking at Sam.

"Hide the car, I don't know if they saw you or not." I said as he slowed the Impala to a stop.

As I clamored out, my neck twinged making me inhale sharply. What was going on? Sam stayed with me as Dean drove the car farther down, to hide it. Suddenly Dean touched my shoulder, showing me where the Impala was parked. Behind some buildings.

Nodding my approval we walked towards the remains of the Needle.

Old rusted metal greeted us, and glass crunched under out feet. Sam and Dean kept looking up as if it would fall on us any moment. The old building was abandoned, a few druggies sometimes stayed here, but they didn't bother you if you showed them your true nature.

As the brother slipped into the old building, I was lost in my thoughts. Thinking of the first time I had come here. I sank to my knees, _what the hell_ I thought. I couldn't stand I couldn't move. Panic welled up inside me, this wasn't right, I couldn't' even move my wings.

Pain shot through my body, making me scream loud, my voice echoing off the walls. Dean and Sam rushed out, and I fell to my side. What was happening? My body convulsed, Dean and Sam said something but I couldn't hear them.

The pain was coming from my neck I knew that for sure. I remembered something I had read at Tyler's, the _tracker_ would kill me. It wasn't another one like me, I was being poisoned from the inside out! I had something inside my that was killing me.

Dean grabbed the back of my head and titled me up, talking the whole time. Fear and concern etched onto his features. My body shook and I felt tears slide down my face. I couldn't even tell them how to help me! I was going to die! He shook me as I felt my eyes become heavy and they started to close. _No,_ I thought, _I can't die I haven't helped them!_


	10. Suprise

**_Hey hey another chapter, Thanks to my beta buddy you know who you are:D So i hope you like it, please R and R! _**

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked looking around for any more Threshold baddies. His eyes betrayed what he was feeling though, he was concerned for Aeryn.

I was holding her; one of my arms was holding her back the other cradling her head. Aeryn's eyes were closed, but her body was tensed with pain, and her lips were pale. She looked sick. _Or like death warmed over._ _Don't die, please._ I thought. _This should never have happened to you. Aeryn come back to me please._ Trying not to let the situation overwhelm me, I replied, "I don't know."

"Dean, we have to get her inside, we can't stay out here."

Licking my lips, I shifted my weight to carry her, but her black wings were in the way; they kept sliding open. "Damn it!" I yelled. She just had to have wings didn't she?

Sam knelt down near her head. Setting her back down on the asphalt again, he said, "We'll make a stretcher with our arms. You'll be near her feet and I'll be near her head. Got it?"

Nodding, I knelt down next to her, waiting for Sam to give the signal to get up. '_This was a little awkward,'_ I thought, looking back towards where she used to live. The small dark abandoned buildings blocked my view of her home. And I wondered faintly how bad the fire was, if anyone was hurt. It reminded me of when mom died. The Seattle sky was a deep red, bathing everything around it in a dull red, and the shadows like monsters.

"Dean."

Snapping out of my daze I turned back to Sam who had put Aeryn on her side. One of her wings was underneath her. While scolding Sam, I pulled it out gently. Her body shook and I gave a worried look to Sam. Despair made my heart ache, _let her by okay. _I thought

"Dean, don't worry about the wings look on her left shoulder."

He brushed her wing aside and I groaned. This was getting worse and worse. Tattooed on her left shoulder was the Threshold symbol. On each of the crook of the S was a small T and a small H. _'Come on,'_ I thought _'they brand them now?' _Although there was no open wound, the tattoo was red and there were small spider veins spreading out from it. Sliding a hand over my face, I groaned. I knew what I had to do.

"What does it mean?" Sam asked sounding grim.

"Bad news for all of us." I said, pulling out my pocketknife and opening it.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing?"

"Sam, you have to watch more movies."

"No!"

Placing my hand flat on her shoulder, I pressed down to stop her from moving. Sam raised a hand to stop me, but I moved away and made a cut across the tattoo. Blood welled up and pooled out. Tossing the knife aside, I steadied myself to stick my fingers into that wound.

At the last second Sam grabbed my hand his face lined with anger and confusion, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Watch and see." I said ripping my hand away from him.

Pushing my thumb and index through the wound I felt around for anything. There was nothing there. That can't be I thought I was right, there has to be something here. Pressing down farther her left wing hit me in the face; at the same time something hard hit my fingertips.

"Dean!"

Pulling back I smiled at Sam, and held up my bloody fingertips. Pinched between my index finger and thumb was something that looked like a BB gun pellet. Sam's face was questioning and I shrugged my shoulders. Not quiet sure if I was right. If I was right about the tracker,it would be able to find us. It was also probably built to kill her if she strayed from her mission.

Looking down at Aeryn, her body didn't shake anymore and she had a bit of color back on her lips. I smiled and exhaled slowly. Something crashed a few buildings over. Looking at Sam, he nodded and we picked her up and shuffled our way into the broken Sky Needle.

Once inside the structure, I looked around in the small room we were in. It was small, probably the main room. The hard floors had broken cement pieces scattered around as well as broken bottles and used cigarettes. The light from outside didn't really light up the room in here, and I still felt exposed. 'Maybe we could go upstairs,' I thought, but I knew we wouldn't be able to do it without harming her more.

Both of us slunk into a corner of the room where it was dark. We sat there trying to figure out what to do. Aeryn was next to me, still unconscious and I wondered if she'd ever wake up. The pellet felt heavy in my pocket, I knew I should have thrown it away, and knew that they could track us with it. But it could come to our advantage.

Aeryn groaned slightly and my heart leaped. _'Was she waking up?_' I asked myself, just hoping so much it was true. Faintly I wondered if she felt anything for me. I would never admit to Sam that I was starting to like her. Pulling away from her, I let the light that I had blocked hit her face. I was about to shake her when something hissed in the darkness.

"Sam?" I whispered, looking up.

"Dean, we have-"

Sam's voice was cut off as something hit me head on. I hit the hard ground, causing all the air to be knocked out of me. My head throbbed and I knew I had struck something. A loud scream filled my head. And I yelled, trying to hold my ears. Something was pinning me down. It screamed again and I recognized it this time. Harpie.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a strong taste of bile in my mouth. I had a headache and my left shoulder felt like somebody had shoved a crowbar through it. Sounds of screams and yells filled my ears as I slowly opened my eyes.

I squinted from being blinded by a bright light. My eyes scanned the room, searching for the cause of noise. For a terrified moment I thought I was back at Threshold. The voices became familiar that the bellows were coming from made me realize that they were Dean and Sam. Those Winchester brothers were in trouble.

Standing up so quickly that everything became black and I sank back to my knees. 'What happened? Can't ask that now!' words said in my head. The brothers needed help. This fact that I was still alive should have been enough. Rushing to stand up, my legs made me stagger forwards like a drunk. Eyes of mine were blurry, and the world was cast in half night vision and half color. Seeing objects this way made my head spin. It made me feel sick. At least we had gotten to the Needle safely.

Everything went quiet. Then I heard Dean exhaling angrily, and the sound of a fist meeting some flesh was perceived. My sight cleared slowly and I saw Dean before me, punching something beneath him. The item below the man had wings.

"Dean don't kill it! We need it!" Sam yelled pulling Dean off of the creature.

Peering past their bodies I saw what Dean had been sitting on. The swan like body of the harpie was bloody on the cement. Her eyes were closed, and her gray hair was in knots. Its off white wings lay crumpled beside her. She looked almost dead. I took a step towards as I peered down at her. I felt myself shake at seeing something else with wings.

"Aeryn? When did you get up?" Dean's asked, breaking the silence and concern in his voice.

While I ignored him, I felt a plan form in my mind. I knew how to get them home, and how to solve my problems as well. "Be careful Aeryn," Sam cautioned, "She doesn't go down easily."

As the words left his mouth, the harpie's eyes shot open. She let out a scream and shot out a hand towards my throat. Stumbling backwards I fell hard onto the cement ground, my heart racing. The brothers moved together and grabbed the harpies wings. Letting out a scream of pain she kicked and scratched.

The brothers yelled at each other from the pain, and from trying to hold her. Her wings smacked them in the faces. Stepping forwards and with the help of Dean and Sam, we threw her against the wall. She slumped forward from being unconscious, onto the ground.

"How long do you think that will last?" asked Dean, breathing fast as he wiped blood away from his brow.

"About two seconds," laughed Sam.

Rubbing my head, I looked around. The brothers became quiet and Dean, voice thick with worry, asked softly, "You okay?"

"What happened? Where did the harpie come from?" I asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything. 

"Your Threshold buddies were killing you with a tracker. And it was here already, hiding in the shadows. Guess she wanted to finish us off."

A silent 'oh' comes out of my mouth because I was not sure what to think. It was relieving that I was not having something like me coming to kill me. Letting out a soft sigh, I closed my eyes and rubbed my right hand over my face. While trying to figure out what to do next, a question formed in my mind and I asked, "You said a tracker? Where is it?"

Dean smiled and gave a soft chuckle. He pointed to the unconscious harpie. A wave of shock and amusement rolled over me.

"This is what you get for trying to ruin my car, taking us into the future and just being a pain in the ass." Dean stated.

"And that's to keep Threshold off our ass?" Sam asked.

"For now, until we can figure out how to get back home." Dean replied.

Sam let out a small laugh, and rubbed his face. "You do realize that is what brought us here?"

"So?" Dean responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"She may be the only way to get us home! What were you thinking?" Sam shouted.

"A plan!" yelled Dean.

As they fought I stood there, mulling over what Sam had said. This was bad news for us, then. If the harpie was the only way home for them, we had to keep her away from Threshold.

"Dean, DEAN!" I yelled over their shouts.

They became silent and Dean turned, an annoyed look on his face. "Where is the tracker in her?"

"She had a cut on her neck, I shoved it in there."

"Okay, um. We have to move, I'm sure Threshold already has her position. Help me please."

Dean face softened and Sam nodded. Walking over to the limp harpie, the two brothers stood her up. Shifting her weight between the two of them they lifted her up and slowly made their way to the entrance of the needle. 

Making sure their path was clear of debris I motioned them forward. As all three of us stood in the entranceway, a loud voice spoke and obviously very angry.

"Come out, you're surrounded."

Snapping my head up I looked out into the half dark walkway. About ten Threshold military personal stood there in a circle. The voice had come out from the middle of that circle and I wondered whom they were protecting. The thought of it being Jacobson made me angry.

"Damn it. That was fast." Dean whispered.

"NOW!" Yelled the voice.

All three of us stepped out of the building, and into the night air. The abandoned buildings that circled behind the men blocked out path of escape. The only sound was in the alley where a cat gave a small cry. Then I heard quick orders being given. The men spread out slowly, feet hitting the cement loudly, but still covered the speaker.

"Drop her."

Inhaling quickly I thought they were talking to me. Glancing at Dean and Sam, both of their faces trained forward, I let my gaze wander to the harpie they held. They thought that was me! Maybe this will work to our advantage after all I thought.

Dean and Sam slowly knelt down, keeping their eyes on the military force the whole time. Laying the harpie onto the asphalt the brothers took a step back. Bringing my gaze back to the army of men I took a steady breath. Let us get out of here.

Two men rushed forward, and exposed who the speaker was. I gasped loudly and felt my heart skip a beat._ The situation just got worse_, I thought.

"Tyler?" I croaked.

Dean and Sam tensed, as Tyler gave a small smile. He stepped into the red glow that the few lights gave off from buildings near by, so the brothers could see him clearly. Tyler still looked the same. The brown hair spiked up, and he had the same smile. He was dressed in a dark suit. It was so good to see him; I had to tell him we had to leave. All this time searching for him and he found me. Realization hit me, what was he doing with Threshold goonies?

"Aeryn. Check-mate." Tyler replied, smiling coldly.

Before I blinked he drew out a gun and pulled the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

Aeryn let out a gasp as the bullet bit her stomach. Falling to her knees, she clutched her stomach and tilted her head back , glossy black wings half open. She let out a strangled cry, before dropping her head to her chest. Anger welled up in me, coiled around my heart making it beat faster, this is sick. It was like the bullet hit me in the stomach instead.

I watched the man who shot her grin. The still smoking gun in his right hand pointed at her. Tyler was his name, the one she had been looking for. And he shot her. He didn't have the right I thought. He was about 5'9, brown hair spiked up, pale face that eerily stood out in the red, black darkness of the outdoors. A smirk was proudly displayed on his face, and I wanted nothing more then to wipe it off.

I was ready to pound him, ready to tear him apart piece by piece. I wanted to make him bleed. My anger fueled me so much I was almost blinded by it. There was no humanity in me to stop myself from killing him. Clenching my hands into fists I started to move. Sam grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back shaking his head.

Brushing him off, I stood my ground, waiting for my time. This wasn't fair but I didn't want to endanger Aeryn more. Movement from the corner of my eye made me turn to look back at Aeryn who had shifted slightly on her knees. She was staring at Tyler, who was 15 feet away and I imagined her being very pissed off. Her pale sick face showed pure defiance, and anger, and she shivered slightly. My eyes slid down to her stomach where blood trickled slowly past her fingers. My heart squeezed, was she going to bleed to death? Bile crept up my throat, this was torture, insanity, and I couldn't stop it. Not yet.

"Bad aiming." She croaked, and her voice wavered in pain.

He snorted, and brought the Beratta revolver back towards him. Wiping it off he put it inside his coat jacket before replying his voice thick with hate, the words were meant to hurt, "The tracker will do the rest. No point in wasting another bullet."

She let out a warped laugh, spit to the side, and tried to act like she wasn't in pain. But her eyes showed hurt not from the pain but from something else. "Pity."

Was she trying to make him made? Or was she just trying to appear stronger then she looked I thought. I hoped for the later. Despair started to creep into me, what if she died? My anger ebbed slowly.

"Look at you," he hissed, gesturing at her like she was nothing but trash, his voice loud enough for all to hear. "Your inhuman, this is a mercy to you."

"How's this mercy?" she groaned, her voice quavered with tears and I felt my body quiver. Tyler deserved to be punished, why can't I hurt him now? I glanced at his goones, they were standing in a crescent moon position, close to Tyler. Not yet, I thought just a bit longer.

"Its a mercy in that you won't be plaguing this world anymore. A mercy," and he stepped closer and knelt down, cupping her chin in his hands, "in that _I _ removed you instead of you removing me. The only reason you were let out was to test to see how good you really are at finding whatever needs to be found, and how well you can kill. And you failed _both._" I felt cold, it was all a game to Threshold, I thought.

"Take that thing," he pointed at the harpie who lay at Sam's feet, the old face of the harpie pale and bruised from the beating we gave her. Looking at his men he continued, "with us, I bet Jacobson would love that." He glanced back at Aeryn, a smug look on his face.

She spit in his face and it landed on his right eye, and I felt a small triumph. _Damn I like it when your angry_ I thought. But that act of defiance drained the last of her energy out and she slumped forward. _Time to go,_ I thought forgetting all about the harpie. and rushed forward, Sam close behind. All the anger I had felt since being here welled up and I couldn't help but smile. Tyler was in for it now.

He had let go of her and was wiping off his face with his right hand, throwing the spittle onto Seattle's broken asphalt. His face was screwed up into an angry scowl and pure hatred for what Aeryn had become rolled off of him. Tyler raised his leg as if he was going to kick her. But I reached them first before he did that and shot out my fist. It met the bottom of his jaw and I heard his teeth click. Not enough power to break it, but enough for it to make it hurt to eat for a few days. Falling backwards I stood over him as the goonies rushed forward. _Damn that felt good, _I thought, _that was for Aeryn, for being an ass, and in general just being stuck here._

"Go home, and take your strippers with you." I hissed, feeling anger roll beneath my shoulder blades and I wanted to bad to kick him. Ignoring my urge I tensed up, and clenched both hands into tight fists.

Flexing his jaw he halted the oncoming men with a flick of a hand. "You'll regret that." he replied coldly. Blood started to ooze where his teeth grazed his bottom lip and he spit to the side. He didn't bother to get up, just lay there watching me with hooded eyes.

Leaning in close I whispered trying not to laugh, "Then I will, but hell I had a helluva lot of fun punching you. The look on your face...classic." Then I patted his cheek with my right hand and turned away. Not really caring if he wanted his combat dressed goonies to shoot me on the spot, but I seriously didn't think he'd follow with his threat. I just embarrassed him in front of all his men. I laughed to myself and turned towards Aeryn and Sam.

Aeryn was leaning on Sam and was smiling at me. Smiling back, I felt good at having done something for her. I couldn't help but like her, she wasn't some bed toy to me. I wanted to tell her I liked her, wanted to shout it out. Maybe she could come back with us, I thought and hoping it would happen. Then I'd tell her then. Nodding towards where we parked the Impala, the eyes of Tyler and his men following us.

000000000000000000000

We stayed on the outskirts of town, finding a nice building that wasn't filled with holes. Or that had smelly homeless people already living in them. Someone had been there recently and had left behind a few candles which was lucky for us. Sam and I lit them with a box of matches that he had found in the back of the Impala.

The room was very plain, just one big square that must have held offices previously. The ceiling was high and dark, the candle light not being able to penetrate the shadows. A few things besides candles had been left behinds like a pile of rags and a mattress. A small dirty window was up at least 6 feet from the mattress. Making a small pillow from the rags we lay Aeryn there, since she had passed out soon after we had put her in the car after leaving Tyler and his goons.

Sinking to the cold gray cement below me I sighed softly. Aeryn was 5 feet away from me. Sam sank next to me, long legs stretched out before him and we stared at the golden colored wall ahead of us. Stretching out my legs before me, I traced the dozen or so thin cracks up to the shadows trying to get my mind off of everything. That harpie was our chance to get home, she had brought us here and now, she was gone. I groaned slightly to myself and Sam whispered,

"You thinking bout the harpie?"

"What gives you that idea?" I snapped then felt guilty, he was only asking. I was just angry at having lost the haripe. A breeze blew in through the front door next to Sam and the candles flickered.

He ignored my remark and continued with, "You think we will ever get home?"

Looking Sam in the face I felt doubt at ever being able to get home raise up in me, Sam's face was etched in worry, and I sensed he wanted some reassurance we would get home. Ever since we were little I had always tried protecting Sam from everything. Like when Dad had come home late one night covered in scratches and bleeding everywhere. I had to tell Sam to stay in his room as Dad collapsed on the floor. Now was no different, "Yea we will." I said softly, returning my gaze back to the cracked wall, but not believing the words.

"Your a terrible liar." He commented and I laughed out loud feeling some of my worry ebb away

000000000000000000000

Five days passed before Aeryn woke up, those were the longest days of my life. Sam and I took shifts and wandered around town when we could. Sometimes we went to some bars other time just walked around. The whole time Aeryn never moved. And the time I had with her I made sure her wings were never kinked and that she wasn't bleeding again. Both of us worried she wouldn't wake again.

The bullet had bit her in the stomach, about two inches above and to the left of her belly button. Luckily the bullet hadn't gone all the way through, and I got it out with one of our hunting knifes, and my fingers a few hours after we had come into the building. To bind the wound we used one of Sam's shirts.

When she woke, I rushed to her side, relieved that she was okay. I felt days of worry slip away from me. The bullet wound had been really bad. Sam wasn't there, he was out looking for something to eat. She groaned softly as I touched her shoulder, she tensed at the touch and the mattress groaned under our weight. I whispered her name, feeling relief and happiness course through my veins. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked rapidly at the faint light that the candles emitted. Shadows danced on her face as she looked up at me and whispered,

"Dean." she said weakly.

"I'm here." I whispered, stroking her silky hair and feeling my heart jump rapidly in my chest at her being alive. She looked like death warmed over, her lips pale, voice soft. Her black tank top was rumbled, her jeans wrinkled.

She shivered at my touch and I felt sad at that, getting the feeling she didn't like me more than a friend. "Where are we?"

"Some old abandoned building, we're safe though." I murmured,wondering why she didn't want me to touch her. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." she responded, voice soft barely a whisper and held her right hand to the wound.

Let me make it better I thought and leaned down wanting to take her mind away from the pain, I had waited a long time to do this. Ever since I had met her, and she didn't want anything to do with us. Pressing my lips against hers I felt my heart speed up and her tense beneath me. She hit my cheek hard, the resounding, loud in my ears. Jerking back, my cheek throbbed. Touching it gingerly I looked at her slightly hurt and felt anger, sadness, and stupidity rise up in me.

"Don't. Ever." she admonished voice cold, "You should know I don't love you."

"Excuse me miss piss pants. Theres a mattress here, and its tempting. I have needs to." I spat. She glared at me, and only anger showed on her face. It amazed me that she didn't feel anything for me.

Silence lapped between us, it was deafening. I tried to control the hurt and embarrassment that welled up in me from her slapping me and hurting my manly pride. How stupid could I be? I thought angrily. Letting out a shaky sigh I grumbled my apology. Aeryn was still glaring at me and hurt was fully displayed in her eyes.

Backing up and off the mattress I wondered who she was in love with if anyone at all, maybe that was the reason she didn't' love me, she loved someone else. I knew it wasn't Sam, she never really looked at him or acted funny. It dawned on my slowly, the only other guy I could think of was Tyler. She loved that bastard. My stomach turned and I wondered why she would love him. Just then Sam walked in, mumbling,

"I'm ready to go home, 15 bucks for a burger. Ridiculous." he looked up at us, saw the grim look on my face, the look of pure anger on Aeryn and asked innocently, "Whats going on?"


	13. Power

  
Sam's gaze slid between the two of us. He was waiting for us to say something- for us to say anything at all. My hand still tingled from the slap that I had given Dean. Our emotions were still running high and they tingled in the air. I knew that Sam could feel them in the old building's air. He got a dark look on his face, and his eyes settled on Dean. Awareness must have passed between the two of them, because Dean turned his head away and brushed past Sam while mumbling something incoherently.

The candles flickered at Dean's sudden departure. Sam looked at me silently, and I met his gaze head on. Feelings rolled beneath my skin. There were vibes that I should be feeling guilty of slapping him. Yet I didn't feel guilty. In fact, I felt nothing on the matter. All there was, was a gaping hole where my heart should be. A lump was in my throat. Tyler, who was the one that I was looking for, had shot me. He was the man I had loved. Tyler didn't even flinch when he had pulled the trigger, while I had looked into his eyes at the base of the abandoned space needle. I felt sick at what I had seen. His brown eyes used to be filled with happiness, mischief, and love. Now there was nothing inside them, except for hate. It was a loathing for me. The only thing that I had desired was to help find him to bring him home, and let things be the way that they were supposed to be.

Contemplations and sadness filled up Sam's dark eyes. He was waiting for me to do something. But I couldn't do anything. Everything felt impossible. It was like I was made of stone, and I didn't feel strong anymore. Half of me just wanted to bawl, scream, or even die. The other half Threshold had made, and it refused to break down and show any emotion. In the end, Threshold's half won. I swallowed the lump in my throat, but it still would not allow me to speak.

Finally Sam broke the silence with, "Its okay. I understand."

He turned away, the soft scuff of cloth the only sound present in the room. He walked outside, where faint whispers could be hurt; Dean had probably waited to see if I would say anything. Letting out a shaky sigh, I laid back down onto the old mattress, and the smell of mold filled the air. I looked out the foggy window above me; there wasn't anything to see besides the inky black of the night sky.

Minutes, maybe hours passed before someone entered into the building. The lump in my throat was still existent. I wanted to be left alone and forgotten. There was no point in helping anyone anymore. The smell of leather and smoke filled my nose, a soft guttural noise filled my ears. I knew it was Dean. He was behind me, waiting for me to respond. I didn't know why he wanted anything from me. Obviously I had hurt him. Why did he care anymore?

A firm grip was placed on my right shoulder, and the movement pulled me back. Remorse and anger filled Dean's hazel eyes as the stared at me. My gaze wouldn't move from his and was caught, as if they were in a trap like some animal wishing to die.

"No more. We have to move," he urged.

The trap was released as his words sunk into my head. Move? What was the point? I was a freak. My eyes turned away from him. He grabbed my jaw with one hand and forced me to look at him again. Dean's jaw was clenched, his lips pursed, like he was trying to control himself from screaming at me. 'Scream away,' I thought meekly.

"I know this guy, Tyler hurt you. More then physically apparently..." My mind wandered as he said something else to himself. "Aeryn!" I snapped to, forcing myself to listen. "We need your help."

'What was the point?' I thought, 'I failed you anyways.' The harpy is gone and I had gotten myself shot by someone I thought I could trust. My eyes pleaded to have Dean just kill me now. Evidently, I was of no worth to anyone in this city. His hand softly grazed my cheek and I realized I was crying.

"Come back. Help us. Be free," he whispered.

Something burned in my chest, and the tears came more freely while he wiped them away gently. I realized what I was feeling; it was love. Dean wanted me, no matter that I had failed him. Sighing softly, I closed my eyes, feeling all the hurt melt away. 'I can't give up now,' I thought, and opened my eyes. I was alone.

Pushing myself up from the old mattress, I stood and looked around slowly. Where'd Dean go? I would have heard him if he had left. Inhaling the musty scent of the old building, I took a step towards the door. Realization hit me- if I had been shot, then I should be bleeding. As I lifted my torn black tank top, I looked at my stomach for a bullet hole, but there was no wound.

I took a step back. What happened? Was I asleep a lot longer than I had thought? I knew I didn't heal fast. Just then Dean stepped in, a look of uneasiness around him.

"Nice stomach, I-" Flicking a glance at my stomach, I watched his expression darken.

"What the- how...your..." he stopped, demanding an explanation.

"I don't know, how long was I out?" I asked, trying to keep the panic from my voice.

"Aeryn, it's been an hour since our incident. I just came in to see if you were hungry." Dean replied, disbelief lining his voice.

My head reeled, an hour? And he just came in to visit me? "That's not pos-"

"What?" he asked, eyebrows scrunched down.

"You were in here and..." I trailed off and held my stomach. All this time, I was afraid that I wasn't human anymore, and that I wasn't capable of anything but to kill. Then love came and showed me I was still human. I was healed by love. A smile touched my lips. 

"What?" he asked again, with anger slicing through the words. If I was healed Tyler wouldn't know, and Threshold thought I was dead. The perfect time to extract revenge on the pain I had been given, I thought. "Nothing. We've got a score to settle." I said and flashed Dean a smile. 


	14. Trouble

_**Okay POV Dean's Enjoy. Oh how exciting, getting so close to the end!**_

The Impala growled beneath Sam, Me and Aeryn. Rain splashed across the car, the noise dull as it competed against the engine. The drops slide into each other on the windshield as I peered at the building ahead of me in the dark, we kept the headlights off to keep from being seen. Threshold's quarters looked like a prison from what I could see when lightening lit up the sky. A wet grey building with the windows up high.

Stretching an arm across the back side of the passenger seat I peered into the back, where Aeryn sat. Her plan was sketchy, but crazy enough to work. Hopefully. It was kind of what like Sam and I do all the time, like the time we pretended we were Homeland Security to check out a plane that had a demon on it, but this time it was with a winged person and an evil society that held our one chance of getting home. The harpie that Tyler, Aeryn's love interest, so happily stole from us.

I could barely see Aeryn in the back seat. Earlier today we had a fight, she wasn't very happy to have had me kissing her. Strangely enough I could still feel the slap, I knew it was just phantom pain, because of the fact I liked her so much. I remember walking into the old building an hour later after our fight to see if she wanted anything. Or if her wound, from when Tyler shot her, was bleeding anymore. But when I walked in she was standing, shirt half up, belly exposed and the wound gone. She acted really happy to see me, as if the fight never happened, as if she never had slapped me. And she wanted to take down Threshold tonight. I was still shocked to see the wound gone, but I guess if your an assassin you have to heal fast, at least that was my theory.

"So how we doing this?" I asked.

Aeryn let out a soft sigh and it tickled my face, I felt my heart flip. Even though she said she didn't love me, I couldn't help but still love her. "There's a guard at the front door. Or there was when I first came here. Threshold has tight security, so there's no back way in. So you guys are going to let them have me. Maybe there will be a reward for bringing in a 'supposed to be dead assassin.'"Aeryn said, laughing slightly.

"Wait...we're leaving you behind?" I inquired.

"Yea, how else do you expect to do this?" She demanded.

"I don't know. Not this way, I guess." I said lamely.

"Do you have a plan then Dean?" she asked.

_No I don't._ I wanted to scream, _your not as tough as you think you are. _But replied softly. "No."

"Do you want to do this? My way." she said.

My first thought was to reject the plan, but I knew it would be no use. She knew we wanted to go home, had made a promise to help us get back. And I had a feeling she wouldn't back down on that promise. Or change her mind. I sighed feeling myself giving in to her to easy collapsible plan, "Alright."

I felt Sam stiffened beside me, and knew he was wondering why I backed down so easily. He took an intake of breath to protest for me, but I beat him and said, "Lets go."

0000000000

_I'm never doing this again. _I thought as Sam and I pulled Aeryn towards the front door. It didn't help that she was screaming, and kicking, and it was raining making it hard to even get a good grip on her. Or the fact her wings kept slapping us in the face._ Keep the plan in mind,_ I thought,_ and we will get through this . _Our feet hit the wet cement with a sick slap as we dragged Aeryn to the guard at the front door. The burly guard stared at us from his post next to the door. The rain didn't even bother him. I could feel his eyes watching us make our slow pace up to him.

When we finally reached him, he glared at us. The dim light emitting from inside the glass doors gave his eyes a black sheen. It reminded me of when people were possessed and their eyes went black. We waited for him to open the door. Aeryn screamed again and tried to bite me. _Oh come on stop staring!_

"What do you want, we're closed." he growled.

"I-" Aeryn's wing smacked me in the face, and I got a mouth full of feathers. _Never again_ I thought, spitting them out. "We've brought something for Jacob."

"There's not Jacob here."

"Dr. Jacobson!" Sam wheezed as Aeryn kicked him in the ribs.

"He's gone. We are an organization for missing people not freaks like her." He growled.

_Do you see this everyday? _I thought, wondering why the guy was such an ass. Aeryn stopped moving for a moment, and I was grateful. She was getting a little to into the role for my liking. Quickly I said, "She has the Threshold's mark on her shoulder."

The guy took a step forward, and stuck his hand in his coat pocket. My first thought was, _he has a gun!_ But his hand came out of the pocket with a flashlight. He flashed it in her face and recognition spread across is features. I realized what he was going to do, he was going to check her, to see if we were lying. _Not now, _I wanted to scream at him. There was no time to say anything as Aeryn spit right in his face. _Thanks, for pissing off the giant._ I thought, and she began fighting against us again.

Wiping the spittle off he nearly ripped the glass door off its hinges as he opened it for us. Shuffling inside the dry building, Aeryn's screams echoed off the grey sandstone walls. _Very into grey aren't they?_ I mused. And dragged her to the front desk, trying not to slip on the pools of water we created on the dark stone colored floor. A dark haired women stared at us in horror, and her hand moved to press something on the desk.

"Jacobson?" I asked.

The woman stuttered and Aeryn growled, making her jump from her chair and moving back. "Here." Said a voice to my left.

Turning slowly to the voice, I tried to give him a smile. "Package for you." I groaned.

"Not mine." he hissed.

_Oh whatever, no need to hide that your some crazy company. _I thought and was about to voice it when Aeryn said, "Come on Jacobson, cut the crap. You wanted me, now you have me."

"You weren't supposed to come back." he corrected her with a sneer.

She gave a laugh and we let her go. _"_She's your problem now." I said.

Jacobson's gaze flickered to us, and he opened his mouth to speak. Aeryn started to run to him, and with a fluid movement he pulled something front his coat pocket and stuck it in her neck as she reached him. She collapsed to the floor in a big heap. Jacobson stood before her, with an empty needle in his hand. I shot Sam a look, _this wasn't part of the plan!_

Without a hesitation, Sam looked back at Jacobson and said, "Do we get a reward?"

Jacobson gave us a bored look, "I suppose, only if you keep your traps shut."

"Shutting my trap sir." I said, smiling, _what an idiot. Wake up Aeryn, please this has to end tonight._

His head swiveled to the woman that cowered behind the desk, "Jessica get them some please."

"How much?"

"Anything. Just get them out of here." He said, turning away, leaving Aeryn's body crumpled on the floor.

I kept the smile plastered to my face, trying not to shake. _Why wasn't she waking? Was she dead? Will we never go home now?_ Jessica handed us to light brown envelopes, a fake smile stuck on her face. Her hands shook as we took the envelopes. We gave her our thanks, turned and started to leave.

"Oh, will you tell the guy our front to come take care of this?" Jessica asked to our backs, and I knew she was pointing at Aeryn.

Keeping the frustration out of my voice I choked out, "Yea, sure."

The glass doors opened with a hiss and we stepped out into the cool wet night air. The rain had stopped and it smelled fresh outside. The guard gave us a growl and I stepped off to the side. I did _not _want to get pounded by him.

"Hey, sparky, your needed inside." I said and he growled back a response.

After the guard went inside, Sam and I resumed walking in silence. The envelope in my hand felt wrong and I felt sick. The same sickness I felt when I realized I had killed the man possessed by the demon that was beating Sam. I had done it without a second thought. Now I felt like I had given Aeryn to be eaten by wolves. The Impala was before us and I walked to the drivers side.

"Dean."

I ignored Sam, lost in my own thoughts and fumbled with the keys to the Impala. _What to do now_? I thought.

"Dean." Sam said again, more urgent.

I looked up, at Sam. He was pointing at the south wall, towards the back of the building. We had hidden towards the back, but far enough away so that the parking lot lights wouldn't reach us. Following his gaze I saw a black van parked near the building. I was about to tell Sam it was nothing to worry about when a voice echoed into the night air.

"SHE IS DEAD! I KIL-"

Gripping the keys in my hand I looked at Sam. That voice belonged to the guy that shot Aeryn. Tyler. This was the last straw, we were going to get out of here now. But first we had to get Aeryn. Walking to the trunk of the Impala, I popped it open and said,

"Ready to kick some Threshold ass?"


	15. end

A headache pounded through my head, and down into my neck. _I really hate you Jacobson_ I thought as I rubbed my neck, eyes closed. I had just woken up from whatever Jacobson injected me with. The last thing I remembered was flying at Jacobson, my full intent was to take down Threshold, to get the brothers home. Kill off Jacobson first, _but obviously you failed on that part._

I opened my eyes, angry at not having the plan go correctly. Faint memories stirred in the back of my mind as I looked at the room I was in. It was very small, enough room to stand and lay down, that was it. The box was pure white, my black wings a blemish to such cleanliness. The light beating down from above made the room seem hot, even though the tile was white and cool to my fingers. In front of me was a sheet of glass. So clear I thought I could walk through.

Beyond the glass was more glass boxes, lined in a circle in the huge room. In the middle of the room was metal tables, about twenty of them. The sight of them brought back a memory. A painful one.

_My eyes shot open, filled with white coats, hushed voices, and a bright light overhead me. Where am I? Shifting my head slightly from the kink it was in, I was on my stomach. I felt cold, and I realized I was naked, body pressed down onto a metal table. Feeling came back to me slowly, and I felt on fire. Something was wrong. I was in pain, tons of pain. I screamed and thrashed out, my arm hitting something solid._

"_Hold her down!" Someone screamed._

_Panic welled up in me, whats happening? How come I can't remember? Where am I? I fought harder, everyone yelling, shoving me down. Yelling, its okay, don't be afraid. But I am! I am afraid, help me! I screamed back. No one listened, and I was beaten down. Something slide into my air and I dropped into a sleep._

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Ignoring the phantom pain that emerged from my sub-conscious. Trying to keep calm, I thought of ways to get out. Maybe I could break through I thought, pressing my left hand against the glass. Taking a few steps back I put all my energy into the kick. As my foot met the glass I was thrown back by an invisible force. My body slammed into the wall and I fell to the ground, wings aching. _You think I'd remember that, if I had done it before _I thought grimly.

Shaking my head I stood up wincing as pain lanced down my back. Feelings of hopelessness welled up in me. I've failed the brothers yet again. I can't even get out of here, to help them. I sighed in aggravation, wondering where they were. Something moved beyond the right wall of my holding cell, and I looked at it. Waiting for something to come out.

"Hello?" a female asked, voice muffled by the wall. They sounded old.

Rushing to the wall, I placed my right ear against the cool tile. Was someone really there or was it a joke? "Hello." I said. "How long have you been in here?''

"A few hours I think, your voice it sounds familiar." she replied.

"I don't know you. Has anyone been down here at all?" I asked, wondering why she thought she knew me.

"No." she replied curtly, "But I-"

Suddenly a tile above me broke free, gliding slowly down towards me. Backing away I peered at the descending tile. A tray of food sat upon it, a cup of water and this steaming reddish thick stew in a bowl. Sucking my bottom lip I looked at the now exposed hole in the roof. An idea formed in my head. Grabbing the tray I slide the food off of it and onto the ground. The red stew sloshing over the rim of the bowl and staining the ground.

Shaking the tray for good measure I waited for the tile to rise again. It jerked on the ground before rising much more rapidly than I thought. Lifting the tray I, jammed it between the tile and the gap in the ceiling. _If I can't get out then at least this will get someone's attention._

A loud alarm shot out, and I clapped my hands over my ears. The sound was so loud, it started to give me a headache. The person in the next cell let out a huge scream, a familiar scream. _Harpie! _I thought. _I found her without trying!_

I didn't have time to revel in the fact before two burly guards came ambling towards me. One was taller the other quiet short, and looked as if he just got a job here. The other, was very stern looking and knew what he was doing. Let me get the weak guy I thought. The tall one waved his taser at the small one to go towards the harpie. _Damn. Nothing is easy._

Dropping my hands from my ears, I put myself into a fighting stance. The guy gave me a smirk and shook his head. My foot tapped the plastic bowl of steaming stew, the liquid spilling over the sides. As the man opened the glass door, I picked it up and waited for him to open it a little wider.

Pushing the glass into the wall halfway with his shoulder the man stared at me and laughed. Not realizing what I was about to do. Taking a step forward, he waved the taser at me. _Stay far enough back _ I reminded myself. He lunged, startling me and I flung the stew into his face. He let out a screech the sound louder than the alarm, and clapped his hands over his face dropping the taser. There was a sickening crack behind me as the tile broke the tray in half, and the alarm died away.

I shot of my cell and looked to my right, where the short guard stared at me open mouthed. Stabbing the taser towards him he backed away. The haripe was pressed against the glass, her face twisted with rage. Her hands moving across the glass in liquid movements. _What is she doing?_ The glass was only an inch open.

"Open it!" I screeched.

He jumped to and pushed it aside, the haripe leaped out and onto his chest. He screamed as she clawed at his throat. _No! _I thought _This isn't the way!_ I tried pushing her off of him but she stayed on, his screams now a garble. I pulled one of her wings and she let out a hiss and punched me away.

I fell to the ground, the air knocked out of me. _This isn't right!_ I thought and ambled up. The guards body underneath the harpie lay still. "No!" I screamed and grabbed both her wings. Yanking back., she screamed as I twisted her wings.

"Why did you do that?" I roared

"He's nothing! Expendable. Look what they did to us!" she screamed, ripping free from my grasp. I let the feathers drop from my hands as she ran to me.

We hit head on, kicking, punching, and screaming. Blood flowed freely, the man, in my cell, his whimpers soft over our roar. As we pushed away from each other, heaving, we glared at each other.

"No right." I heaved. "He let you free."

"By your demand." she pointed out.

"You killed him."

"So?"

"Is that what you were going to do to Sam, and Dean?" I asked.

"Yes, but they deserve it, they kill our kind."

"I"m nothing like you! The brothers don't deserve to die! _He_," I pointed at the mauled body of the guard, "didn't deserve to die either!"

"Why do you love them? Humans?"

"I'm one of them!" I sobbed.

She was silent, her head bowed. She let out a ragged sigh, and asked, "What will you do with me?"

Shuddering I let out a breath, "Nothing, if only you'd let the brothers go home."

Instantly she responded, "Remember the movement."

"Wh-" I started

"Aeryn!" Dean called, and I spun around, he was running towards us, from one of the main halls.

My heart leaped in joy and I moved towards him. He was motioning for me to come, "Tyler's here! We have to move!"

I sucked in a breath and yelled to the haripe, "COME ON!"

And we ran down the main hall. I don't know how far we ran but my legs started to burn from the running before we saw the exit. Before we reached it a loud shot went out in the hall. The sound making my ears ring. I skidded to a stop and turned around. The haripe sank to her knees, blood blooming out across her chest. _Their chance to go home is gone!_ I thought running to the harpie.

But she was already dead, her shooter standing behind her. I looked up and saw Tyler smiling, the gun's barrel pointed at my face. He was smiling and I shuddered. He placed his finger over the trigger.

I heard Dean running back to me, and Tyler moved he's hand up and shot. I heard the bullet ricochet off a wall, and Dean curse loudly.

"Don't move." He said, looking at Dean.

"Screw that!" I yelled and lunged.

I brought him to the ground and beat at him. He took away their last chance of going home! Dean was yelling my name but I couldn't hear him, my intent was to kill Tyler. Someone pulled me back, it was Dean, he was whispering in my ear,

"Don't. Lets go. It'll be okay."

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling failure rise in me.

We left Tyler alive but badly beaten. Sam was outside the building, in the Impala waiting for us. The unconscious bodies of the guards lying scattered on the ground. An alarm picked up, screeching into the night. Dean half dragged me to the Impala, when the words of the harpie rang into my head. _Remember the movement._ I knew how to get them home! I pulled against Dean, his hand on the back door of the Impala.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"I know how to get you home!"

"Great. Later."

"No. Now! Before something happens!" I yelled, knowing after what we had done, Jacobson wouldn't stop till he found me. They had to go.

Dean turned to me, panic in his eyes. "Don't worry!" I yelled, and kissed him. "Get in the car, and don't forget me."

Dean hesitated and I opened the passengers side, and urged him in. "I-I can't." He said.

I shook my head and he climbed in. Sam was asking Dean what was going on, but I ignored them trying to remember fully the movement the harpie did in the cell. I closed my eyes. The sounds of voices from the building spilled into the parking lot. Ignoring everything I repeated the symbol and prayed it was right. When I opened my eyes nothing was there, no car, no brothers.

"Be safe." I whispered and ran away into the night.

000000000000000

_**The end. **_


End file.
